This invention pertains to methods and compositions employing biofuels composed of esters formed from the addition of a carboxylic acid via an estolide reaction or of an alcohol via alcoholysis over the double bond of unsaturated fatty acids, with the carboxylic acid groups either before or after addition across the double bond.
Over the past 20 years, alkyl mono-esters of fatty oils have been the subject of increasing research as an alternative fuel. While these fuels have certain attributes that have made them attractive, they nonetheless have several properties that are problematic. Two such problems are cold flow (low temperature) properties and oxidation stability. While additives have been proposed to improve both properties, concern remains. Solutions to these problems are highly desirable.